Confusion
by DuctTapeShoey37
Summary: Mia and Taylor just meet. What happens when an evil killer vampire cult is out to assasinate Mia? Will taylor do whatever it takes to keep Mia safe?Mia is Bella. Rachel is Angela. Taylor is Edward. Tell me how I do.


Ok. So here is my first fanfic. go easy. hopefully i can find a beta. o and can someone plz explain the name thing to me... i be

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm… Maybe the black one," said Rachel. Rachel is one of my best friends. She would do anything for you, even if it did mean getting dirty. She's the kind of person that would stick up for you when you were between a rock and a hard place. She isn't one to be quick to temper, but if you say the wrong things at the wrong time, you might end up on the ground. She loves to wear the latest fashions, so that is why we ended up in the mall looking for prom dresses that would probably end up being worn once. She wanted to get herself something that complemented her eyes and me something that would complement my brown hair and eyes, and my ivory skin. Rachel has the most striking hazel-blue eyes you have ever seen. They accent her curls perfectly. She has strawberry-blond hair. In the sunlight it shimmers like a stream on a summer's day. She has the weirdest ideas, though they usually are quite fun. And she doesn't like to wait for a reply.

"Hello? Mia? Daydreamer?" I guess I had that distant look in my eye. I get to daydreaming a lot. It has become one of my hobbies, though not on purpose.

"Sorry. I think I was daydreaming."

"And let me guess. You were thinking about your former boyfriend." I cringed. She gets me every time. It had not been long since Trenton had dumped me for some stuck- up cheerleader. Cassy. She and her preppie friends had turned him over to the dark side. The "you should try out for football and basketball" type. Not soon after he became scandalous and moved to Florida to be with his sudden compulsion to get a good tan. It had broken Cassy's heart, though I think it was a good move on his part. Trenton was a good guy and Cassy needed to get away from nice guys. She had been around them for too long and some of her evilness was staring to rub off. As soon as he had dumped me for her, things had gotten very awkward surprisingly fast.

"No. But now that you reminded me…" I cringed again.

"Sorry. You have been thinking about him too much recently and I think you are hurting yourself more than you need to. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be hurting."

"You have been saying that a lot recently. I was starting to become worried about you worrying about me thinking about…" but I couldn't say his name. It felt like a hole was being ripped out of my chest. My friends and family were the only reason I stood here acting normal and not sobbing my eyes out. But I was eventually able to stutter, "H-h-him."

My face fell. Rachel pulled my face to look at hers. She wiped the tears that were silently falling from my red and tired eyes. She gathered our belongings and put back the dresses. We walked out the door silently, as I stumbled to the Subaru. I got in and was trying but not achieving the simple task of buckling the seat belt. I noticed that I couldn't see them anymore. The tears were making such a mess, that even the Hoover Dam would be put to shame. I eventually gave up. It was just too much for me. I needed to get some rest, but my thoughts kept straying back to the day _he_ left. Whether the day he left me, or the day he moved to Florida, it didn't matter. It all seemed like the same thing being repeated over and over.

"Here. I knew you weren't getting sleep, but this is getting out of hand. Take this." She handed me some sleep medication. I reluctantly looked at the bottle, but all I could see was the blurry outline. I popped a couple pills in my mouth and swallowed after taking a swig of the water Rachel gave to me. I already felt terrible, drowsy, and a mix of other emotions, so it wasn't long before I had nodded off into a dreamless, though fitful sleep full of black swirls and shapes.

My eyes didn't want to open so I let them stay closed. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I never knew that sleep could feel so good. I rolled over onto my side. Wait. I should have fallen off the car seat by now. I slowly opened my eyes. It was daylight outside. Sun was shining down onto the bottom edge of my electric blue walls. I looked at my clock. Huh. I didn't expect to sleep until four in the afternoon.

I looked down the length of my body. My door was partly open and I was still in the clothes I wore to look for prom dresses. I staggered to my feet. I walked to the door and straight through to the bathroom. I needed to take a shower. I looked at the face in the mirror. It looked like it had seen better days. And it was true. It looked as if the eyes had cried till they run dry and the hair…. The hair looked as if it was once part of a haystack. Now I was sure I needed a shower.

I stripped my clothes and started the water. I turned the water as hot as it would go and stepped in.

The water burned my skin as I slid under the tiny droplets pulsating on my back. The hot water made it seem easier to think. I welcomed it.

The soothing heat was starting to take effect when, from my second story window high up in the shower, I saw a large creature swoop down to the ground. I felt it when it hit. It was like when a twenty-four inch firework shell explodes into fiery brilliance.

All of the sudden a howl pierced through my spine and time its self. You could hear it echo off the distant hills. But where was the howl coming from? Could the feathery beast that I saw through my window be the creature making this terrible sound?

I stared, wide-eyed, as if I could see through the wall to reveal what the creature was. I made a split-second decision.

I turned off the water. Another ear piercing howl pinched through my thoughts. It must have gotten closer because it was louder and now it sounded like it was distressed and in a hurry.

As I fumbled for the shower curtain, I heard scratching at my back door. The house was old and I didn't want it to get hurt, so I summoned up all the courage I had in me, which is not saying much, wrapped my fluffy white towel around me, and marched off into my room across the hall.

I debated to whether to close my door or not, but ended up leaving it open. I hurriedly wrapped my towel around my head. I ran to my closet and threw on a t shirt. I heard another howl. This time I froze in terror. It was in my house and I heard snuffling coming down the hall. I never knew that wolves could open a door. Maybe it broke it down… so much for saving the house.

I ran to close my door. As I fumbled for the lock, I started to feel hot breath and the scuffling of paws from under the edge of my door. I threw on some faded blue jeans and put on a pair of my good running shoes. I was going to make a break for the street. From there I would run to Rachel's house. If only I could get to the door, I would have a straight shot. I shot a glance at the time. Not good. It was four forty five and Dad got home at five. I hoped I could get out before the wolf got him too.

"Mia? Are you still here? Are you OK?" No! How could things have gotten from bad to worse? I was about to call out to him, but what if the wolf was looking for me specifically? Instead, I had a burst of intuition. I ran to my heavy bed-side dresser and moved the heavy oak chest to the open space below my window. Then I shoved my bed out of the way and stared at my wall-my escape route.

The dumbwaiter had been there since the old house was built. There were new extensions on the house, of course, but I enjoyed the character that the old part of the house had brought. The old wood and stained windows…. The creaks and groans during a thunder storm. But not even its familiar character could stop me from worrying about my father.

I never knew a girl could feel so terrified yet irritated at the same time.

I heard footsteps, supposedly from my father. They stuttered to a stop. I felt my breathing jolt. I must have been hyperventilating. The room started swimming. But before I was pulled under the sea of blackness, I heard my father call, "Mia?" The growl from the terrorizing wolf and the sounds of a terrible fight for my father pulled my under.


End file.
